Coming together and healing each other
by becca.84
Summary: This is a story about Ana and her journey through a time as a teenager that no one wants to go through and trying to come out on the other side. Will Christian Grey be the one to save her and will see also help Christian fight his demons too?
1. introduction

**AN**

**Why I keep getting thought in my head for other stories I will never know, but will put up a short introduction to this story to see what you think. If you like it's direction I will continue it, if not, I may not. So leave your reviews if you like :). Christian will be the same as the books, though Ana is a different character **

Introduction

Hi my name is Anastasia Rose Steele. I'm 21 years old, nearly 22 and have a 6 year old daughter. You are probably wondering why or how I would have a daughter of that age.

Well this is my story.

At age 15 I was raped by a number of boys, beaten and left. I must of had someone find me and took me to the hospital. The next thing I knew I was awake in a hospital bed. Grace she was like an angel and looked after me while I was in hospital. I stayed in hospital for a while and my father was contacted. Ray is my night in shining amour, he came and rescued me. Took me back to his house and took care of me. It wasn't until a few months later I discovered I was pregnant. At 15 what am I going to do with my life?

I went back and seen Grace with my dad and my options were three things, carry the baby and raise it, carry the baby and give it up for adoption or have an abortion. The choice wasn't very hard if I knew I had my daddy's full support which I knew I did. Then I had to keep my baby. It wasn't the babies fault that I was in this situation. You probably wonder why I was even in this situation in the first place. Its a story for another day. But in the end with Graces support and my daddy's I carried my baby to full term and gave birth to a daughter Makayla Grace Steele just after my 16th birthday.

My life certainly hasn't been easy, I have had to deal with a new born daughter all while trying to go through school and trying to get justice on those assholes who raped me. Daddy helped me so much while also trying to provide for us.

6 years later though, I have managed to make it through university, get justice on those assholes who raped me and I in return got a nice payout from my grievances and sufferings. Carrick my lawyer and Graces wife, got the highest extent for damages from those boys and they have gone away for the time being. Not that it takes the pain away or makes it easier, as I still have nightmares pretty much every night and have not allowed any males other then my daddy to come remotely close to me. It has taken off some financial burden though. With some of the money I purchased an apartment in Escala and got myself through university.

Now here I am 21 years old with a daughter, ready to graduate university. I have come so far but still have so far to go.

**An So what do you think? Do you want to read more? Ana comes in contact with Christian at some stage and her secrets must all come out further for her to heal fully. Will Christian be the person to heal her? And she him?**


	2. Chapter 1 meeting mr grey

Chapter 1

**An thanks for the reviews everyone. I shall try and give this one a crack, not sure how it will go though.**

ANA POV

Now that I have graduated it's time for me to get out there in the real world and look for a job. Daddy is looking after Makayla today for me to go job hunting. Makayla will begin school in a few weeks. It would be nice to be able to stay at home with my little girl forever, protect her from all the evils. But one thing I will be teaching her is how to defend and stick up for herself. She is always going to be prepared.

As I leave my apartment I head for the elevator. I can see that it is travelling down from the floors above me. As the doors open I spot a short brunette girl, she could practically be my sister, though is much more gorgeous looking then me, although at the moment she appears to be bawling her eyes out. With her is a copper haired Greek god, wow he is hot.

They haven't even noticed that the elevator has opened and as I go to step on, I quickly take a step back when the brunette says "but I love you Mr Grey, I don't see why you can't love me back. All these gifts you buy me, everything you do for me, if that's not love then what is?"

The tall copper haired man, changes his stance, holy shit he may be hot, but clearly looks are deceiving. I need to get out of here, he is scaring the crap out of me and I'm not even on the receiving end of him. I can't even imagine what the girl must be feeling.

Then the man snarls "you knew when you signed the contract Susannah that I don't do love, those gifts are a token of my appreciation to put up with me beating the shit out of you and fucking you until you can't walk".

Oh my fucking god, who the hell is this asshole?

The Susannah girl replies back, "I knew all that Mr Grey and I took the punishments when I was a bad girl, I'm being a bad girl now do you need to punish me? I can be anything you want sir, please don't let me go".

"You knew the rules of the contact Susannah and you broke them when you tried to touch me and then letting 'feelings' get in the way. Our contract is null and void. I suggest that you now honour your NDA and get the hell off my property."

All of a sudden the girl looks up and gasps, she finally saw that there was someone there. Mr Grey also turns around and sees me.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?" He roars.

I'm not a victim anymore, I'm not a victim anymore I chant in my head, before I say "well I believe this is a public elevator and I've come out of my apartment to get in the elevator to go down town and well I can't do that because I got stopped by you two. You think you would leave private affairs to be aired in private the whole city probably heard you" I snap back. I'm not letting assholes like him walk all over me thanks very much.

"Do you even know who I am little girl?" He glares at me. Ok I'm starting to get a little scared now. As much training as I've had and I know that I could probably take him down if I tried its better if I walk away. He looks quite buff himself and in heels and skirt it probably would be my finest moment if I laid him on his ass. Although it would be quite funny.

I glare back up at him "I can't say I do, bar your name 'Mr Grey''. I practically spit at him.

"You just listen here, I can ruin you in an instant, you have a think about that. If you breathe a word about what you have overheard to anyone, I will destroy you that quick you won't know which way is left or right".

Right I have just about had enough I don't know who this guy is, but I've been a victim before and since that day I have not allowed anyone else to get on top of me. I still fight the demons in my nightmares but in the light of the day they will not get me. Before he can say anymore I get right up in his face and say "do not threaten me Mr Grey, you don't know who you are dealing with either" and with that I grab his shoulders pull them down and knee him in the balls. Then I lift my foot take off my shoe, wouldn't want to stab him with my heel now would I, and plant a kick back into his stomach. Before he can say or do anything. I rush out of the elevator and lucky another one has just opened up. I quickly jump into in and push the close door button. Just as I hear Mr Grey saying "you don't know what you have done you little bitch".

I breathe a sigh of relief that was a close call, holy shit I need to get out of here now. I rush out of the elevator and bump straight into another man in the garage.

"Shit sorry, I need to move quickly he will be coming for me in any second'' and I look up into intense green eyes. Crikey what is it with hot man today? Although this one reminds me more of my dad, have to be ex-army for sure, buzz cut, although he's in all black. He is even wearing black glasses in the middle of the day inside although they are now on top of his head, who is this guy from the secret services or something".

"Who are you talking about mam? Maybe I can help you".

"I just need to get out of here, tall Greek god copper hair I just kind of took him down, ah he was being an asshole and id had enough" I quickly get out. "Please hide me he will be out any second. I just need to get to my car before he comes".

The other man looks at me shocked and confused and amazed all at the same time.

"Come over here mam he won't see you when he comes off the elevator but we will be able to see him, you wouldn't be taking about Mr Grey would you mam?"

"Ah yeah that's him, he was with some brunette, in the elevator" that's all I'll say about that, I value my life way too much.

Just then we here the ping of the elevator and I hear "where the hell is Taylor he is suppost to take you home". I turn to the guy next to me and he gives me a quick nod, ok he is Taylor. Oh shit he obviously works for Mr Grey, crap I need to get out of here. Although for some reason I seem to trust him. He just gives me a polite nod, to say all is ok.

"Look Susannah, are you going to be right to drive home? I don't know where the hell Taylor has gone, but if he doesn't show up soon, I may just have to fire his ass."

I whisper to Taylor "do you need to go, I'll just ah wait here I guess".

"No its ok mam, he is very angry at the moment I am not leaving you uncovered who knows what he would do. I'll let him get Miss Moss in the car, I go over to the boss and get him back up to the penthouse and then you make your escape ok. Don't move until you can hear the elevator moving back up."

We watch as Mr Grey puts Susannah in the car, no doubt probably giving her more grief, man I'm glad I got a couple of kicks in he sure did deserve them. As the car drives off Taylor says "make sure you wait here".

Taylor walks out to Mr Grey.

"Where the fuck have you been? You were suppost to take Susannah home. By the way did you see another brunette in your passing? She is definitely one that needs to be taken over my knee and quick smart".

Oh there is no way in the world I'll be going anywhere near you again Mr Grey

"No sir I haven't seen anyone else down here, I came down to get the car ready and was checking on one of the security doors it seemed to be a bit dicky so I checked it over. Next thing I seen was Miss Moss driving off, I'm sorry sir but was just insuring your safety checking the door for you."

Oh Taylor here is good, I'd give him a hug if Mr Grey wasn't around.

"Ok Taylor look into more security so that shit like this doesn't happen again, someone can be checking stupid shit like the doors while you can do what you are suppost to be doing. Now I need you to collaborate with Welch to find that brunette bitch that was just in the elevator. She beat me up and I can guarantee when I am finished with her, she will wish she never stepped foot in there."

"Look Mr Grey, let's just get back up into the penthouse and we can discuss it there, we don't want anyone to witness you, excuse my bluntness, losing you shit".

"You are right, but don't boss me around again Taylor, that is my job".

"Duly noted Sir". As Grey turns his back Taylor gives a quick nod in my direction.

As the elevator starts to move I get the hell out of there, into my car and away I go.

My first stop is Seattle Grace Hospital, all my life I was interested in books and doing publishing, but when I was rescued and saved by Grace, I knew exactly what I wanted to study at university and that was to be a nurse. Give back to other people, if it wasn't for people like Grace and the other staff I wouldn't be where I would be today.

As I pull up at the hospital and make my way inside, it is with unbelievable surprise that I run into Grace first.

"Anastasia is that you? Oh my gosh look at you, even more beautiful then I could have ever imagined".

It's been a few of years since I've seen Grace, since I've got stuck into my studies, between that, my little girl and daddy everything else went on the back burner.

"Yes it's me Grace" and I rush over and give her a big hug. "Sorry it's been so long. I've been so busy, can you believe I'm now a qualified nurse. That's what I've come here for today, to see if there is any positions opening up. Oh I have missed you so much Grace".

"Oh sweetie I have missed you too and I may just be able to help with the job situation to, I am on the board of course". She gives me a wink.

An hour later and a chat with a few of her colleagues, I have gained a position within in hospital I am absolutely stoked.

"Grace I cannot thank you enough, you have saved and helped me so much, what can I ever do to repay you?"

"You will do no such thing Ana, except come to dinner tonight, so we can celebrate your new job and bring that little girl of yours with you, I am dying to see her again too".

"Really Grace that would be lovely to visit your house again, will Carrick be home too? It would be good to catch up with you both."

"Yes dear tonight it's our family dinner night actually and you will be able to meet my kids, all three of them will be there, Elliot, Christian and Mia. They have heard me talk about you so will no doubt be glad to meet you".

"Are you sure Grace I don't want to interfere with your family dinner".

"That is nonsense and I don't want to hear any more of it, you will be at dinner tonight ok missy"

"Ok I will Grace and thankyou".

As I get Makayla and myself ready for dinner that night I am a bundle of nerves, what if Graces kids don't like me? I get along with Grace and Carrick so well, it will be devastating if I don't get along with their kids.

I pull up at Grace and Carrick place and Grace comes out to greet us.

"Welcome back Ana, and wow Makayla look at you, you have grown up so much and you look exactly like your mummy".

Makayla replies back "yep I'm pretty just like mummy is".

As we make our way inside, I'm firstly introduced to Elliot. He is gorgeous, blonde curly hair and blue eyes, very charming and funny. Next I'm practically barrelled over by a tall girl with short black hair and brown eyes. She gives me a squeeze and says "Hi I'm Mia; it's good to meet you".

"Ah good to meet you to Mia'' I quickly add a bit overwhelmed.

Last is Carrick who pulls me into a big hug. "Oh Ana it has been way to long, you have to come around more often".

"Yes I know I will Carrick, I got a job with Grace today so hopefully I will get some spare time to call in".

As we make our way into the lounge room Grace says "you can all sit and have a chat, I'll get some drinks while we wait for Christian, hopefully we won't be too much longer".

As I chat with Graces other two children I think as long as Christian is as lovely as these two everything will be great. Well how wrong could I be about that?

The next thing I see is that copper haired Mr Grey from the elevator walk in quickly give his mum a kiss and look over to his family. When he sees me he glares directly at me and says "what the hell is this bitch doing here? Get her out of here now or I am walking out".

Everyone else just looks between us stunned.

**An so what do you think guys? **


End file.
